


Midnight Flight

by RewriteThisStory



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewriteThisStory/pseuds/RewriteThisStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe leaves town with her Dad during the Disaster and Drills episode and George finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaning out my WIP folder. This was mostly written back in 2012 or 2013 after I wrote the others and I never finished it.

Lemon and I finally get to the disaster drill- so much for our romantic evening. Oh well, it was more awkward than romantic anyway. 

Should we really need to drink two bottles of champagne to be able to consider having sex? 

For the millionth time in the last few weeks I wonder if I’m doing the right thing. 

I send Lemon on to our post and I go to the first aid station to get supplies. I see Brick, but not Zoe. Maybe she’s on some errand. Shaking my head to clear it, I realize I should get back to Lemon.

I pass by Lavon and hear him telling Wanda that Zoe has gone to Boston with her father. I stop in my tracks. 

I haven’t really spoken to Lavon recently, but I can’t stop myself. “I’m sorry, did you just say Boston?”

“Yeah, I did,” he says defensively.

“Seems like a strange time to leave for a trip… something wrong?” I’m starting to get concerned.

“Well, kinda. She moved. She’s gone.”

I’m stunned. “Gone? Like, for good?”

“That’s the impression I got,” he replies blandly.

“I thought she wasn’t leaving until August?” I press. 

“Guess that wasn’t soon enough- she packed up and left with her dad about an hour ago.” 

I feel like I’ve been punched in the stomach. The last several months flash in my head. Zoe, Lemon, Lemon, Zoe. 

I try to picture a life without Zoe Hart in it. I mean, I guess this is just a few months early. She was headed back to New York come Fall I guess, but I hadn’t given it much thought. Now though… there’s no avoiding it. 

I reach Lemon, still preoccupied. “George, you ok?” 

“Of course,” I say distractedly.

She looks at me funny but lets it drop. 

At the end of the night she asks if she can come over. I decline, citing how tired I am after the drill. 

While I am tired, I can’t sleep. I can’t believe I won’t see Zoe again.

A trip to Boston crosses my mind- before being pushed quickly aside- I guess there’s no avoiding the feelings I’ve tried to suppress since the race. (And before that, if I’m really honest.) 

I make a mental pro and con list. I love Lemon. She will always have a piece of my heart. But was I still in love with her? Tough question. 

Ok, how do I feel about Zoe? I’ve spent so long avoiding that question, I’m not sure of that answer either. And, Zoe is in Boston. That kind of re-defines ‘long distance.’ And, who knows if she’d be interested anyway. I DID just choose Lemon over her a few weeks ago. Probably not something she’s ready to forgive. 

I can’t get Zoe’s face out of my head. ‘Gone’ echoes over and over. 

Regret stabs at me until sleep takes me. 

/

The next day started like most- breakfast at the Rammer Jammer before I head to work. As I cross the square I wonder if my lack of sleep has made me start hallucinating. 

She’s there, holding her cup of coffee, heading toward her office. 

I take off at a jog. 

“ZOE!” I call.

She turns. “Hey, George.” 

I reach her and reach out, grabbing her by the shoulders to make sure she’s really there. I try to play it off as if I’m steadying myself. I find myself staring, still not believing that she’s really here.

“Ummm, did you need something?” she asks. 

“I... I thought you were leaving,” I stammer. 

She shook her head, “I changed my mind.”

I try to gather my wits. “Well, that’s great news,” I retreat. “Um, I’ve gotta go-” I point behind me, “I’ll, uh, see you around.” I leave her looking confused. 

For the second time in twelve hours my world is in a tailspin. 

I feel dizzy.

/

A few hours later, I’m still sitting at my desk, but my mind is not on my work. 

It’s been months in the making, but I’ve finally made a decision. Sometimes you don’t know what you’ve got until it’s gone. (Or until you think it is.) She may not be ready to forgive me, but I’ll never forgive myself if I go through with this wedding. 

I pick up my phone. “Dr. Hart- could I meet you for breakfast tomorrow? I have something I need to talk to you about.” I smile as she agrees. “Great. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

With a deep breath I begin to pack up my work. I’m not getting anything accomplished today anyway- and I need to talk to Lemon.


End file.
